Room
by kzlovers
Summary: A one-shot birthday present. Warning: there is male slash and m-preg, male pregnancy. Ratchet and Clank are working on the baby room and Ratchet thinks back to when everything started and how Alister became pregnant. Rated T to be safe.


This is a birthday present for Twinklestar101 on Deviantart. Sorry it's late! I hope you like it though.

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: romance

Warnings: Male Slash, M-Preg, References to sex but not actual sex scenes

Pairing: Ratchet/Alister

Hope you all enjoy!

Room

In the city of Metropolis, traffic and noise was constant, which was a usual. Throughout all of this business, certain well known heroes were at work, but not at something that you might expect.

"Ratchet, everything is almost ready." Clank responded. "Is there anything you want to add?"

Walking in for a closer look, Clank referred to the current room that the both of them have been working on for the past couple of days. Emerald eyes glanced, taking in every detail in examining for perfection. Every spots and corner, and every detail in that room just had to be perfect.

Standing now in the center of the room, Ratchet looked more closely to his surroundings. The room itself contained light yellow walls. Various colors of duck stickers lined up near the ceiling to make a joined line on each wall, resulting in a thin square of following ducks of pink, blue, green, purple, and various other colors.

The floor was carpeted a dark blue. Sure, the colors didn't really go together, but the darker the carpet, the more friendly it is for cleaning purposes.

A closet with white doors was over to the right. That was where all the toys and other needed supplies were along with three selves present for these necessities to lie. The left was where the chestnut cabinet and bookshelf sat side by side. Finally, when entering the room, a window could be seen that looks out to grassy covered hills and trees laying outside of the home on the left part of the wall while a baby crib sat over to the right part of this back wall.

Turning around to the entrance to the room, the yellow Lombax noticed that though the door took up some of the wall space, there was still a part of naked wall present.

"I want to put something on this wall." Ratchet answered finally before pointing to the wall.

Clank walked fully into the room instead of remaining outside like he had just moments ago to see where his friend meant.

"Are you sure Ratchet? The door opens into the room and can hit the wall if opened with enough force." The robot companion pointed out.

Reaching for the door, the organic moved it to reside by the wall.

"True," Ratchet responded, "But there is still this space here that the door does not even touch." The gloved graced over the open part of the wall not presently involved with the door.

Backing away, more thoughts ran through the Lombax's head in what to put there. A couple of feet remained between the door and the corner to the next wall so there was some room to put something there, just not much.

"Hey Clank?"

The tiny robot turned to his friend in acknowledgement. His emerald eyes still remained fixated on that tiny bit of wall space telling Clank that he was in his thought process still but slowly forcing himself back to reality to finish whatever it was that he was going to reply with next.

"You know those picture frames I left on my bed this morning because I couldn't find anywhere for them?" A nod was just given instead of a verbal answer. "Could you grab those for me?"

Without another word, the robot was gone a moment later. Ratchet continued to stare at the wall but his thought were far gone from what to put there now that he had a general idea of _what_ was going in that space.

No, his thoughts reversed to the past. They went to where the thoughts of the reasoning for this room and then farther back still, to where all of this started.

His original home on Veldin, he decided to move elsewhere; for them; for _him_. Thinking of his significant other now, both of them wanted a quiet place that was peaceful, and more importantly, safe.

Before moving here, Ratchet thought that the one he loved, Alister Azimuth, had died during the explosion at the Great Clock. It turned out that he was just badly wounded. However, if this piece of information had been found out sooner, then he could have died.

After the Great Clock incident and the general being healed, Ratchet decided to let him stay on Veldin with him for a while. That was where feelings rose and confessions were made. Well, the younger of the two already had a few feelings for the older but had not fully realized them at the time.

When confessions were finally brought out into the open, they began to date, and even worked together on missions. That's where the details of the room begin. The two Lombaxes had gone after Dr. Nefarious for a disturbance he caused on a desert planet. Sneaking in to the secret facility, well, to leave out details, some stuff was destroyed and an explosion went off. Azimuth had been in the part of the facility where the chemical explosion went off. Ratchet had raced to that part and found the general unconscious.

However, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the white Lombax when taken to the doctor's a few days later so neither had worried. Only thing was that something _was_ wrong. The ways in behavior had changed. More specifically, the white Lombax began to act in ways he would never have in the past. He acted more… feminine.

Going back to the doctor's office later, a closer look was taken at his blood work and chemicals through the brain. Going further, an x-ray and other scans were taken of the entire body. Coming back with the results, the doctor was greatly surprised that, somehow, Alister was pregnant.

A smile crept along Ratchet's face at the thought. Alister was usually the dominant one in bed but after that explosion, he had been on the receiving end. They both had even had a talk of what-ifs after dating for half a year and it was assumed that if either were to get pregnant, it would have been Ratchet since he was the one who was always on the receiving end.

His thoughts were interrupted when Clank walked back in and handed his friend the three picture frames. One was a square picture frame with Azimuth centered along with his small baby bump that had been present near the beginning of the pregnancy. That was five months ago. Then there was one in a rectangle frame where Ratchet and Alister stood side by side, with the yellow Lombax's head on the general's shoulder while his head rested on Ratchet's own. To finish off, their fingers were intertwined. The final frame was circular but nothing was actually in the frame. That was where the baby's picture was to go. However, the frame, along with the room, was neutralized since they wanted the baby to be a surprise.

"These will do." Ratchet smiled before getting to work on the final touches.

Opening the first drawer to the cabinet, a few nails, hammer, screw driver, tape, and other various items were seen. No baby items were bought yet that needed to go in the drawers so random supplies were present there instead for easier work ethic among the room. Nails and a hammer were obtained before he set to work on putting a few nails in the wall.

The process did not take long. First, the lone picture of Alister was put to the left part of the space while the couple picture was placed on the right. The circular picture was placed below these but was centered.

Backing away from the finished product, the Lombax grinned. "What do you think Clank?"

"It looks good Ratchet." He replied, "I am sure Alister will like it."

The grin on the organics face grew from the compliment. The other Lombax had been gone for a few days in due to work. He was now currently working with Mega Corp to build weapons as well as other supplies, though he was doing more office type work due to the pregnancy. Ratchet had been working there as well but took a vacation just to work on this very room. He was expected home today. The job caused you to travel sometimes but not often, but that was more of with the office work than machine work that required travel.

Speaking of which, a door was then heard to have opened and closed. A genuine large smile appeared on Ratchet's face before he called out, "Alister! Come here! I have something to show you!"

Following the sound of his voice, Azimuth entered the room soon after. He stood right by the entrance when entering to make a look of surprise clear on his face.

"What do you think?" The younger grinned.

A soft smile formed on the elder's face before walking in further to stand by his lover. "I love it," He answered before pulling Ratchet into a nice but slightly awkward embrace due to the baby bump which was currently much bigger now that they were at seven months.

After pulling away from the hug, Ratchet stood on his tip toes and pecked a light kiss on one of Alister's cheeks.

"Welcome home," the younger smiled softly, "I'm glad you like it."

Both stood together a bit longer in the room to admire the completeness and thinking of possible future memories to come from this very room. They then exited so both could work on cooking supper together.

*Hello! This is a birthday present for Twinklestar101 on Deviantart. I hope you liked it! I hope others liked it as well. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
